


Daisy Chains and Flower Crowns

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 12: Daisy, F/M, Shidge Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Life can't get much better. And, yet, Shiro knows it will.





	Daisy Chains and Flower Crowns

In Shiro’s opinion, life could not possibly get any better.

The weather was nice. Pidge—her belly starting to round with their third child—was curled up next to him, her head pillowed on his shoulder. They were lying on a blanket, in the shade of a tree, as Hikaru and Hoshi giggled and made daisy chains at their feet.

Shiro looked over at Pidge and smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you.”

She chuckled, tilting her head to look up at him. “I love you, too, but why did you just suddenly blurt it out like that?”

“Because I felt like it,” Shiro said, gently rubbing her arm with his thumb. “And because it’s the truth. And because I just wanted you to know.”

Pidge smiled at him. “I’ve always known that, silly.”

“Mommy, Daddy!”

Shiro and Pidge looked over to see Hoshi and Hikaru, coming towards them bearing flower crowns, each wearing their own.

“Here!” Hoshi said as she placed a crown on top of Shiro’s head once he had sat up. “I now pronounce you King Daddy!”

“And I pronounce you,” Hikaru said grandly as he placed a crown on Pidge’s head. “Queen Mommy!”

“May I now kiss my queen?” Shiro asked, grinning.

“You may, King Dork,” Pidge said with a laugh.

“Ewwww!!!!” The twins chimed together, noses wrinkling as the watched their parents kiss.

“Oh!” Hikaru said suddenly. “We have one more crown!”

“For whom?” Pidge asked as she rested her head on Shiro’s shoulder, his arm around her waist.

Hikaru placed the daisy flower crown on top of Pidge’s small but defined baby-bump. “Now everyone in the family has one! Even the baby!”

“Even the baby,” Shiro echoed, grinning.

Life couldn’t possibly get any better. At least, until baby number three was in their arms.


End file.
